Brony
by Typhoon Boom
Summary: The life and dreams of a brony in Equestria, as fun and exciting as he likes it. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, and welcome to chapter 1 of Brony. As a heads up, I have a bad habit of not proofreading chapters, but I do refine and revise after I post, so no worries. I'll try to update regularly, but I'm not making any promises, especially with life in the way, so sit back and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

It was a dull Friday in college for me today.

College today was a royal pain. Aside from my other classes, gymnastics was probably the mo st fun, but also the most challenging for me. Even though I have the physique of a free-runner, and have some of the moves to boot, I have quite a hard time on account of trying to keep my junk in my shorts. The standard uniform that my college provided had shorts that came down to a few inches above the knee, and if I'm not careful, my junk could be exposed.

Other than that, it was just another boring day at College, save for the kickboxing classes I take, which I took a liking to.

After the day was over, I hastily hiked back to my dormitory which was roughly a ten minute walk. On my way back, I pulled my MP3 player out of my pocket, put the earplugs in, and began listening to Two Steps From Hell. I would've gotten a touch-screen device, but those have a bad habit of breaking, so I settled for something tougher and with a smaller screen. What the modern day has told me is that EVERYTHING is meant to break easily.

All I could think about over the day was getting back to my computer so I could continue reading My Little Pony on FIMFiction. Fortunately, my roommate was as much of a brony as I was, so I didn't have to hide it.

Arriving at my dormitory, I carelessly tossed my jacket and backpack as I shut the door. I then looked around for my roommate. He wasn't here, so I just shrugged and headed over to our bathroom to clean up.

"I wish something exciting could happen in my life. I don't care_ what _it is." I sighed. Living alone with one person gets kinda boring at times. Sure, my roommate was like a brother to me, and sure I managed to land a girl alone on occasion, but at the moment of truth, they get scared and leave due to my size. It takes roughly an hour for gossip to spread throughout the _entire_ college, and I was no exception.

"College." I sighed, laughing at the memory as I walked into the bathroom, putting my earplugs back in my pocket.

I took off my beige bandanna I usually wore and tossed it aside before doing the same with my thick leather gloves. I ran a hand through my black, wavy hair and sighed before I grabbed a wash cloth from the closet, rinsed it, and then began wiping the grease, dirt, and grime off of my face. My hazel eyes detected no more stains on my face afterwards, so I picked up my bandanna and gloves and headed back to my dorm.

Throwing my things onto the bed, I slid off my heavy duty boots and situated myself at my computer desk where my laptop was. I looked back at my XBOX 360, but decided on playing it later. Opening up FIMFiction, I quickly signed in and went to my homepage to check up on my favorites, but I noticed I received a single message. Clicking it, the screen immediately went white. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion I moved the cursor around to try to get a response, but still nothing. I was about to restart my computer, but words began to appear on the screen, halting my effort.

'Touch this screen.' the words read in bright, pink letters. After a minute, I shrugged and reached up and touched the screen. What could go wrong?

As my fingernail made contact with the monitor screen, there was a blinding flash, and just like that, I was gone.

XXXXX

I woke up in a field of lush green grass.

The sun's rays were unforgiving as I used an arm to shield my eyes from the ultra violet rays. Standing up, I looked myself over. I still had my navy blue jeans, black tank, and military green t-shirt on, but I was also wearing my jacket, backpack, bandanna, gloves, and boots, all of which I was sure I took off at home. I felt in my pocket for my MP3 player, and relief washed over me as it was in my pocket.

Shrugging, I got up and fastened my backpack tightly to my back. It wasn't carrying much, just my gym uniform, a few notebooks, some writing utensils, and miscellaneous stuff.

Nodding to myself, I looked around to find out where I was at.

"Apple trees, apple trees, and more fuckin apple trees. It's unanimous." I said to myself, realizing I was in Sweet Apple Acres.

_'If it wasn't for HIE fics, I'd be clueless.'_ I thought as I walked up a hill to get a good vantage point.

As I made it to the top of the hill, I saw Ponyville about a ten minute walk away. I was about to start off, but I heard a feminine southern accent from behind.

"Who in the hey are you?" I didn't need to turn around and look to know it was Applejack. I had forgot that they find you instead of you finding them in the HIE fics. I looked over my shoulder and was surprised to see her, half because she was humanoid, and half because all she was wearing were mini jeans, exposing her muscular-looking legs and a button-up shirt with the bottom tied around her midsection, showing off her atoned stomach, along with her trademark stetson hat, and she was like a foot and a half taller than me. I was mesmerized for a second before I shook it off.

Without a word, I pulled by bandanna over my mouth and took off down the hill with Applejack in hot pursuit, ignoring Applejack's yells.

XXXXX

Within minutes, I made it to Ponyville with Applejack still on me.

As I ran through the streets, people gasped and pointed at me as I dashed by. One mare pulled her filly up to her chest, even given the fact that I was a couple of inches shorter than said filly.

Everything was going as fine as could get until I ran under a cloud. Rainbow Dash's to be precise, and hearing Applejack's shouts didn't help at all.

"Get back here, varment!" Applejack bellowed, waking Rainbow from her nap on the small cloud above.

"Applejack, what the-" Rainbow Dash groaned, looking over her cloud, but cut herself off to see Applejack chasing a small figure. Narrowing her eyes, the pegasus took flight and flew down to intercept me. The seven and a half foot Pegasus landed in front of me.

"Alright, buddy. Stop right there!" Rainbow Dash ordered, but I dove and rolled in between her legs, making Applejack crash into her.

_'You'll never take me alive!'_ I laughed in my head, but my smile dropped once I heard them behind me, and catching up fast.

I had a lot of ground when we started, but my boots kept me from full speed, and that allowed them some ground up to mere feet away.

Thinking fast, I cut into an alleyway where there were several supports jutting out from the walls, used for bird perches and hanging flower pots.

_'Must be Roseluck's house. How convenient.'_ I thought_._ Running up, I jumped up the wall, taking three quick steps before I jumped off of the wall, one of my hands grabbing a support as I latched on with the other and pulled myself up. Due to humans having actual feet and toes, the only way to get to the roofs quickly is by flight, and that didn't prove a problem to Rainbow as she took flight after me.

Running across the roofs, I caught the attention of pretty much the entire town as I jumped and climbed my way from roof to roof. Rainbow Dash was yelling at me to stop, and Fluttershy, who caught on after I took to the roofs, was gently and timidly asking. Warmed my heart, but I couldn't stop.

I had absolutely no idea where I was going, or what I was gonna do, but right now, all that mattered now was attracting as much attention as possible, which I had no problem at all doing.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was busy reading a book when the town's commotion bought her attention from the tome. Looking around for the source, she spotted me in the middle of a jump from one roof to another.

"Who is that?" she asked to nopony in particular as she closed the book, her egghead curiosity peaked. To her, I was an alien, and who better to discuss alien matters with than the princess herself? With that notion, the purple mare ran off back to the library. Spike has a note to take.

As I jumped and pulled myself up to another roof, Rainbow flew down and landed across from me. I strafed to the side, avoiding her question of who I was.

Unfortunately for me, I ran out of more roof to jump as I was at the end of the street, and I was cornered by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who landed next to her.

"Alright, buddy we've got you cornered, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Rainbow threatened, taking a step closer, making me take a step back in anticipation.

"Um, i-if you don't mind, that is." Fluttershy added timidly. I looked over the edge of the roof to see pretty much the rest of the town staring up at me with mixed expressions. I also saw a cart full of hay within jumping range, so I braced myself. Rainbow must've figured what I was going to do, so she spoke up again.

"Don't you dare." Rainbow said, taking another imposing step forward.

I did this before, and it wasn't much of a challenge, so I took a deep breath and jumped off the roof, arms outstretched as if doing a leap of faith.

Everyone watching gasped and screamed in shock. I disappeared in the great pile of hay, reappearing a few moments later, continuing my epic chase with Rainbow and Applejack hot on my heels and Fluttershy timidly following after. Assassin's Creed never let me down.

Since it was a home stretch down the streets, I decided to show off a little as I dashed for a carrot stand and using the edge of the stand as leverage, I jumped high up, tucking into a single flip in mid-air. The gasps in shock were music to my ears as I landed and continued my run with a little dizziness. It wasn't enough to slow me down, but it was somewhat annoying. On the bright side, it did manage to put some distance between me and them, but Rainbow took to the skies again, so I made a beeline for the archway bridge leading out of the town.

I was almost out of Ponyville. Almost home free. All I had to do was get over the bridge and I'll be clear.

However, just before I actually made it to the bridge, I was none too gently tackled by Rainbow Dash, the speed and momentum sending us tumbling. With the use of her wings, she stopped us with her on top, straddling my back with her arm, holding down my upper body. The force of my head hitting the hard dirt and an unsuspecting rock was enough to knock me out cold.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow announced.

Applejack and Fluttershy arrived a few moments later, out of breath.

"Good work, Rainbow Dash. Whaddya reckon we got ourselves here?" Applejack asked, pointing to out my unconscious form. The pegasus just shrugged before finally climbing off of me.

"No clue. Maybe Twilight knows?" Rainbow suggested just before the pony in question arrived accompanied by Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Hey guys!" Pinkie exclaimed as eccentric and as hyper as ever. The others greeted back right before Pinkie hopped over to my unconscious form.

"So _this_ is the little guy Twilight told me about..." Pinkie said, but her smile faltered once she noticed I was unconscious with a small puddle of blood around my head "... why's he unconscious?" Pinkie asked, looking to Rainbow. Fluttershy gasped and immediately dashed over to me, rolling me over. All six of them gasped at the trail of blood streaming down my forehead. It wasn't serious, just a flesh wound at the forehead on account of a rock. The worse that'll happen was a bad headache when I wake up.

Fluttershy scooped me up in her arms and held me like a foal would her child, her caring side nothing new to the others.

"So whaddya y'all reckon we do now?" Applejack asked over the group.

"Well, I sent the princess a letter before we captured him, but it would be best to heal him up first. Let's head over to the hospital and wait for her reply." Twilight said as the group agreed and then all began their walk over to the hospital.

Fluttershy carried me in her arms, my head leaning against her ample sized breasts. If I was awake, I would've liked it, no doubt.

XXXXX

"Agh, dammit!" I grumbled as pain shot through my forehead as I began to take up.

I moved a hand atop my forehead to find out there was a bandage wrapped around my head. It was most likely to cover my knockout wound, so I won't touch it.

I probably look cooler with it anyway.

Sitting up, I took in my surroundings. Common medical room. Bed, supplies, my stuff on the nearby table. I still had my clothes on, save for my jacket, bandanna, and shoes. I checked my pocket for my MP3, but the returning thought of Rainbow Dash tackling me to the ground made me search for it in a haste.

'I swear, Rainbow, if the screen cracked...' I thought as I pulled it out of my pocket before I finished the thought. It was in one piece with my earpieces tangled around it.

'Thank the almighty. You live another day, Rainbow Dash.' I thought in relief as I put my now only source of entertainment back in my pocket. Sliding off of the bed, I headed over to the table holding my stuff.

I just got through tying my bandanna around my neck when I heard the multiple clip-clops of hoof feet just out the door. It was then when it finally dawned on me that they had hooves for feet instead of actual feet.

_'No wonder they didn't catch me. They couldn't climb up with no toes.'_ I thought as the door opened. I looked over to see Nurse Redheart opening the door, followed by the Mane 6. Just as soon as they saw me, they froze in the spot. There was an awkward silence that followed before Nurse Redheart cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Y-you're awake." she managed to breathe, me nodding in response.

"I take it you're the nurse?" I asked as I slid my jacket on. Had to act like I didn't know them to keep suspicion down.

The white mare only nodded before the others walked in. I took stance, on alert. Applejack and Rainbow might still be after me, or so I thought.

"Easy there, Sugarcube. We jus wanna ask ya sum questions." Applejack assured before I slowly dropped my guard.

"Okay..." I said, nodding slowly.

"H-how are you already up? You're supposed to be out for another two hours." Redheart stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"A blow like that to the head should have you out for much longer than this." Redheart clarified. I just shrugged.

"Not that bad." I retorted "Should see me hit my head when I'm doing parkour." I muttered, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Parkour?" the group asked in unison. I grew a smile at their curiosity. I get to feel like a boss. However, my smile faltered a little when I realized the mountain of questions that were to come, but I explained anyway.

"Parkour, or free-running, is most of what you've seen me do when I was running away from you. If I was wearing something lighter, I could pull of more advanced moves." I explained, arousing their interest._ 'Bring on the questions so I can feel more like a boss.'_ I thought. In my perspective, talking about yourself and what you can do is one thing, whether good or bad, that makes people feel good about themselves, and at that moment, I definitely did.

"More advanced? Than what you already did? Half that stuff, I doubt even Pinkie Pie could pull off!" Twilight exclaimed, pointing a finger to the pink pony.

"Hey!" Pinkie pouted, offended at the statement. I myself doubted I could bounce around like her, let alone defy logic like her.

"Oh. Sorry, Pinkie." Twilight apologized. She then turned back to me. "Sooo what's your name?" Twilight asked.

"More importantly, just _what_ are you exactly?" Rarity asked, still visibly repulsed by the amount of dirt kicked up on me from my pursuit. I, however, didn't really mind.

"Damien Azriel Wolf." I replied with a smile. "And yours?" I asked, ignoring Rarity's question. I already knew from other Hie fics that there was a good chance that Twilight already sent a letter to Celestia, so I'll let Celestia either ask or explain what a human is to them, depending on whether or not she already knows.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends." Twilight introduced, motioning to the group who proceeded to introduce themselves. Pinkie Pie immediately jumped up with her ecstatic greeting, grabbing my hand and almost shaking it out of the socket, Applejack was welcoming with a firm handshake, Rarity was formal with that tinge of repulse, Rainbow was brash and boastful with her mentioning herself as the most athletic pony around, but sweet Fluttershy was the most caring, like a mother with a foal that got a booboo. It was safe to say I made quick friends with the group.

After we got pleasantries out of the way, Twilight was about to speak up again, but held her tongue when a scroll appeared in front of her. Catching it, the unicorn read it out loud.

"Dear Twilight,

I've written to you in reply to your letter. I would like for you, the other Elements of Harmony, and if you are able, our new arrival to meet me and Luna in the Golden Oaks Library as soon as possible so we may discuss the course of action that we may take.

Your princess,

Celestia" Twilight finished. Closing the scroll, the purple mare looked over the others.

"Well mares, it's to the library." Twilight announced before the others began to head out of the room. Twilight looked to me as the others stopped just out of the door to look back. I was still standing in the room,

"Well Damien? Aren't you coming?" Twilight asked, the others nodding in encouragement.

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" I asked, following after them.

**And clear. If you read the last chap of my other MLP story, let me tell you I've changed my mind on tearing it down. I'll keep it up, and I'll work on it whenever I'm in the mood, whenever that is. In the mean time, go burn your homework and prank call your chemistry teacher. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, have a nice day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello one and all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wrote this on my PS3, so forgive me if there's difficulties reading or understanding. Disclaimer: I don't own MLP in any way, shape, or form. Ready up...**

Chapter 2

The walk to the library felt really embarrassing, considering I was running from roof to roof only a couple of hours ago, and now I'm being escorted by six amazon equines. That, and everyone I aroused the attention of previously were whispering among themselves about me.

I caught things like 'so short', 'strange looking', and to my delight, 'not bad looking'. I huffed, still following the Mane Six as I was escorted to the library. Rainbow Dash and Applejack hept a close eye on me in case I tried to make a run for it, Fluttershy, being herself, kept close, given her attitude towards living things and my head injury, Rarity kept a distance due to the dirt on me, even after I got most of it off, and Twilight walked behind me, casting curious glances at me.

Pinkie hopped off, presumably to Sugarcube Corner to throw me a welcoming party, so there was silence. I didn't want to take out my MP3 player to keep questions to a minimum, but the silence was agonizing. However, the ice was broken when Twilight spoke up.

"Sooo Damien, what's it like where you come from, huh?" Twilight asked, everypony else casting me curious looks.

"I'll explain everything once we meet the princesses so I don't have to repeat it all again." I replied. I knew the questions that were to come would be nonstop, but it's best not to repeat. Right?

With a nod from Twilight, they continued onto the library.

XXXXX

Upon reaching the library, we all noticed the pair of solar and lunar guards standing outside of the door, signifying that the princesses were waiting inside.

We approached the guards, who stepped aside, allowing us entry, but they did notice me, narrowing their eyes, but seeing me, who dwarfed in comparison, held back laughter and refocused their attention forward as we walked inside.

"That was the alien?" the solar guard on the right asked before he joined his comrades in laughter.

Once inside, we saw the princesses of day and night waiting for us. I could only stare as the goddesses were dressed in long, elegant dresses, matching their fur and mane. What also had my jaw slightly hung was their size! Luna herself stood easily nine feet tall, and Celestia stood a foot taller than that!

Upon noticing us, the mares took a bow in respect.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna." Twilight addressed before Celestia raised an arm in dismissal.

"Relax, my little ponies. There is no need for formalities." Celestia assured, Luna nodding in agreement.

"I agree. Especially with the alien that thou spoke of in that letter. Pray tell, is this said alien?" Luna asked motioning to me. That was when every pair of eyes turned to look at me. There was a long, painful silence until Luna broke the ice.

"A... human?" Luna asked, eyes widened in surprise.

'And that was where the clop started.' I joked to myself.

"A human?" Twilight repeated, curious.

"Yes, Twilight. They are much like us, but they naturally grow smaller and they do not use magic." Celestia explained, receiving gasps in shock from the information they were told.

"No... magic?" Rarity asked before dramatically fainting, pulling up her fainting couch with her magic before she fell.

"Oh, that must be terrible." Fluttershy said in a tone of concern and worry.

"Not at all, fair Fluttershy. Humans have a way of adapting to even the most difficult of situations. I am sure he would be content with sharing his ways of life with thou." Luna said.

"So how do you about them?" Twilight asked.

"Humans have visited us before. They saw us as gods and treated us as such. Such a noble race. They are also sources for unbelievable amounts of pleasure." Luna stated, earning confused looks from everyone save for Celestia, who slowly closed her eyes, shaking her head, but all attention was on Luna..

"Unbelievable pleasure? What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked, the others nodding. Celestia grew a nervous look, trying to focus on something else in the room to draw her attitude.

"Humans, even given their size, can outlast any mare or stallion before tiring out themselves. Even we were not able to outlast humans in intercourse. And the scent of their arousal is so... intoxicating. With magic, and time, one is able to endow a human with a much larger size." that made everypony, save for Fluttershy and Celestia stare at me with suggestive looks. I doubted that Fluttershy even knew what sex was, and Celestia looked sceptical about the subject all together. Fortunately for them, I wasn't paying attention, listening to my Mp3 with my hood up until I looked up, feeling their gazes.

"Sorry, I just started paying attention. What happened?" I asked, pausing the song I was on, making everyone silently panic in finding a cover-up.

"We were just going to ask thou's name." Luna said, allowing everyone a breath of relief.

"Damien. Damien Azriel Wolf." I introduced, taking a short bow after I pulled my headpieces out and pulled down my hood.

"Now that we are all acuainted, I must ask, Damien, how did you arrive here?" Celestia asked. I proceeded to tell them about my day, my hours in Equestria, and my arrival. After I told them my story, Celestia nodded before speaking up again.

"Damien, after some thought, I think that it would be best if you remained under the tutelage of the Elements of Harmony as a citizen of Equestria. But first, I ask, did you have an occupation prior to your arrival, or perhaps a special talent?" Celestia asked.

"I was in college before I came here. I take some small jobs with my roommate during summer, earning minimum wage, but I lived in my dormitory during the other seasons. My best talents are parkour, drawing, to an extent, and kick-boxing." I explained.

"What is this parkour and kick-boxing thou speak of?" Luna asked curiously, everypony focused on me.

"Parkour, or free-running, is a way of locomotion that utilises acrobatics to negotiate obstacles in one's way. Kick-boxing is a form of martial art. In other words, I'm a combatant." I explained. Luna grew a look of pure interest, moreso than the others.

"Oh? Pray tell, thou wouldn't mind to give us, per say, a demonstration of thine's skills?" Luna urged, the others giving wary looks, namely Fluttershy and Celestia.

"Maybe at a different place. The confines of a house doesn't seem like the right place." I explained, Luna nodding in agreement.

"Very well. However, if thou ever have time to visit Canterlot, I would very much like to see thine's skills in combat at the royal palace." Luna added as an afterthought, which I nodded to. With that over and done with, Celestia turned to the Elements of Harmony.

"Twilight, I am content that you and the Elements of Harmony are able to care for our guest?" Celestia asked, giving the mares an assuring look. Twilight looked back to the group, who all gave confident nods. Smiling, Twilight turned to me, who replied with a look and hand gesture that said 'Your choice'. Looking back at Celestia, Twilight spoke up again.

"We'll take care of him." Twilight stated, making Celestia form a bright smile.

"Very well." Celestia said before turning to me. "Damien, from this point on, you're under their care and tutelage. I'm sure there's much you can tell Twilight about your world as you learn about Equestria." Celestia turned to Twilight again. "And Twilight, be sure to send weekly reports on Damien's progress. If any of you require help, do not hesitate to ask me or Luna." Celestia assured.

"Yes, do ask if thou needs assistance. It gets positively boring when the entirety of Equestria is asleep." Luna urged before everypony said their goodbyes and then the princesses departed. Now alone with the group, I cleared my throat.

"So... where's Pinkie Pie?"

**And clear. I howhope you all enjoyed abd as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello one and all. I present to you Chapter 3 of Brony. Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way, shape, or form. **

Chapter 3

After I asked about Pinkie Pie, the Mane 6 and I headed out of the library to look, but over the walk, the Mane 6 headed off while I was taken for a walk with Pinkie Pie, who popped up seemingly out of nowhere.

I wasn't one to complain, so I just went with it and walked with Pinkie, who casually hopped circles around me, starting up idle chit-chat.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, the Mane Six gathered up at Sugarcube Corner.

Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and a number of other ponies around Ponyville were in Sugarcube Corner, having just finished setting up for a surprise party. The lights were of and everyone was now waiting for Damien and Pinkie Pie to get here.

"Like, where are they? We've been waiting here since like, forever!" Daimond Tiara complained in her snooty, stuck-up voice.

"Oh, jus' calm down, Dahmon' Tiara. Pinkie Pie'll an' our guest'll be here soon." Applebloom assured.

"Yeah, Diamond Tiara, just be patient." Sweetie Belle added. The spoiled filly just groaned, but did as told. They were told about Damien through his acrobatics, and the insults ceased and the hatchet was buried between them and Diamond Tiara for the time being. Silver Spoon was more of a follower, so once Diamond Tiara stopped the insults, she did as well. At least for now.

Soon enough, there were footsteps and clops that sounded just on the other side of the front door. Everyone frantically, but quietly took cover behind counters and tables.

"Alright everypony, get ready." Twilight whispered over the crowd as everypony focused on the door.

XXXXX

"Alright Damien, all ya gotta do is open the door." Pinkie Pie instructed as I just nodded and slowly opened the door, oblivious to the ponies already inside, waiting for me. As soon as I walked inside, the lights flickered on and then everypony popped out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" everypony shouted, making me jump back in surprise, my heart jumping up into my throat. Rainbow Dash, who was over by a nearby table, collapsed in a fit of laughter, having seen my reaction.

_'How did I not see this coming? This is_ Pinkie Pie_!' _I mentally face-palmed.

I managed to regain my bearings after a moment once my heart went back down my throat. Ignoring Rainbow Dash's laughter, I turned to Pinkie Pie.

"What's all this?" the human asked, looking around to see all kinds of party decorations.

"It's your welcoming surprise party, of course! Do you like it?!" Pinkie asked, jumping up and down for my response.

"I gotta say I was definitely surprised. Ten out of ten." I complimented. Pinkie Pie jumped in delight as she wrapped me up in a hug and spun me around, holding me tight. My face was mashed in between her breasts, which were ample sized, but still not as big as Fluttershy's, who's were arguably the largest. I was blushing so hard, it was like when I used to put my face in front of the heat vent at my mom's house. After she finally put me down, she hopped off to another part of the party, which was just starting up.

Once my blush died down, I watched Pinkie hop off before I heard my name being called. Turning around, I saw Twilight walking up to me.

"Oh hey Twilight. What's up?" I greeted, giving a smile.

"Luna wanted me to talk to you about where you'll be staying." Twilight explained, smiling as well.

"If you six will be watching over me, I guess I'll just gave ask one of you, but for now, how about we enjoy the party?" I suggested.

"Gladly." Twilight replied as the two walked toward the crowd of ponies.

Over the course of the party, I took the chance to greet and befriend the ponies at the party. The CMC were friendly and easy to talk to. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were a little snooty, but they were still friendly nonetheless. That is, until I pick sides between them and the CMC. They'll be disappointed. Carrot Top, Berry Punch, Ditzy Doo, Vinyl Scratch, and Octavia were as exciting as I made them out to be, Cheerilee was the nicest teacher a guy could ask for, Twist has that famous nerdy lisp, and she was a little taller than most of the other foals, and Mayor Mare was nice herself.

Meeting everypony took the duration of the party, so when Mayor Mare walked away, Twilight called my name. Turning towards her, saw her with the rest of the Mane Six, waiting for me by the door. Joining them we all walked outside under the evening sky. Twilight then turned to the rest of us.

"Alright mares, it's come to my attention that Damien needs a place to stay, and since the princesses assigned us to watch him, he'll have to stay with one of us." Twilight said, getting straight to the point.

"Well, we got plenty uh space at Sweet Apple Acres, and mah sis'll be mighty excited ta be havin someone ta play with." Applejack suggested.

"I can always take in someone who needs a place to stay." Fluttershy piped up.

"I don't think Damien can float on a cloud, so I'm out." Rainbow said.

"Well, we have lots of space in the library, and Spike could really use somepony to talk to, but the choice belongs to Damien." Twilight stated as they all turned to me.

This was a tough choice. Spike was hands down the most relatable person here, but I might have to do his chores too. Pinkie Pie was just too hyper for me in the morning, and I'm sure the Cakes have enough on their hands with their kids. The apple farm seemed doable, and Applebloom seemed good to have around, and all that hard work and open space will surely keep me in shape. Rarity was just too prim and proper to live with. She may be a good cook, but I like to get messy every once in a while. That left Fluttershy. I'd just love to hear her sweet voice every morning, her caring and soft attitude makes me warm inside, and I myself love animals. After a moment, I looked back up to them.

"I'll have to pick Fluttershy." I concluded. They all seemed content with my decision as if they all knew who exactly I was going to pick. Nodding, Twilight spoke up again.

"Well Damien, if it's okay with you and if it's okay with Fluttershy, you can stay at her cottage, but we have a big day tomorrow, so rest up, okay?" Twilight said. I just nodded in response before everypony began saying their goodbyes and split up, me tagging along with Fluttershy.

As we walked, I wanted to get to know her better (Than I already do.), so I began.

"Fluttershy?" I started.

"Yes, Damien?" Fluttershy spoke, looking down at me with those mesmerising eyes.

"What do you like to do for fun? If we'll be living together, I thought it would be good to know." I said.

"Well, other than taking care of the animals, I like to sing. How about you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I like to exercise, run around, explore, and listen to music. I'd be happy to listen to you sing." I offered, making the timid mare blush and hide under her mane.

"Oh, umm, well... I-I'm not so sure if you'd uh... like it." Fluttershy stuttered.

"With a voice as soft and sweet as yours, who _wouldn't _like it?" I retorted. This only made her blush even harder as we walked over the small bridge leading to the cottage.

"Y-you really think so?" she asked, slowly looking back at me.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." I replied. That seemed to boost Fluttershy's confidence as her expression brightened to a bright heart-warming smile.

"Then I'd love to sing you a song." Fluttershy agreed as we made it to her door quietly opening it, she gave me a gentle hush as she quietly tip-toed in. I figured the animals were sleep, so I just complied and did the same. She offered me a seat on the sofa, so I set my bookbag down and sat down as she went into the kitchen. She returned with a tray of what I guessed was tea and set it on the table as she took a seat next to me.

"So..." I started, reaching out, grabbing a cup of tea. "... is there anything I should know about my stay here?" I asked before taking a sip.

"You just have to make yourself at home, Damien." Fluttershy assured, already confident that I wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. Throughout the night, we just continued to talk about ourselves and one another, getting to know each other. Over that time, I just got sleepier and sleepier until just dozed off, resting against Fluttershy's arm as I passed out after a long day. The sweet mare only giggled as she gently picked me up in her arms and carried me to her bedroom.

As she opened the door to her room, she gently laid me down on the bed and proceeded to take off my shoes, bandanna, and jacket and tucked me in before giving me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, Damien." Fluttershy whispered before heading out of the room to prepare for the night.

They had a big day tomorrow.

**And there you have it. Chapter 3 sighned, sealed, and out in the field. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello one and all. I present to you Chapter 4 of Brony. Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way, shape, or form. **

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning from the best night's sleep I had in years.

I didn't feel tired, groggy, drowsy, or half-dead like I usually did. I actually felt ready to start the day and not sleep in for two more hours.

"Damien?" I heard the softest voice call followed by the most gentle shake of the shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up." I replied, opening my eyes as I rolled on my back, sitting up.

"Ready for breakfast?" Fluttershy asked as she got up from the bed. I just nodded as I threw the covers off of me and hopped out of bed with a front flip.

"I had the best night's sleep I've had in four years." I commented, walking up to Fluttershy who blushed and smiled before I followed her out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

XXXXX

After we finished our breakfast, which was outstanding (Even with no bacon, sausage, or even eggs), we settled for small talk.

That is, until a certain subject came up.

"You what?!" I exclaimed, full of shock._ 'How could they do this to me?!'_

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't like it. I'm sorry Damien, but just please give it a chance." Fluttershy pleaded, giving me what could be the polar opposite of 'The Stare', giving me the puppydog look, and on such a cute face like her's, my defenses were brutally destroyed in an instant.

"Ugh, _fine_! At least tell me _why_ I was enrolled in elementary school." I said, leaning back in my large chair.

"Twilight said it'll help you learn more about Equestria. Princess Celestia said it was a good idea too. I knew you wouldn't like it, but I just couldn't say no." Fluttershy said, getting up and taking our dishes to the sink. Sighing, I got up and stretched, not feeling any pops this time. _'And I had such a good morning too.'_

"So when does it start?" I asked, crossing my arms. I despised school on a personal level, but hey, this is Equestria we're talking about.

"Oh, well, it was supposed to be today, but Ms. Cheerilee thought it would be best of you started next week since she's beginning a new unit." Fluttershy explained, making me fist-pump in victory secretly under the table.

"Alright. I'm gonna go head off and walk around town. Care to join?" I offered, hopping down from the chair.

"Oh, I'd love to Damien, but I have to take care of the animals. Oh, that reminds me. I have to go wake Angel!" Fluttershy reminded herself as she dashed out of the kitchen with haste. Shrugging, I headed into the living room to get dressed. If I recall, I left my backpack by the couch. My clothes that I wasn't currently wearing were neatly folded up on the couch cushion, so picking them up, I got dressed. Once I finished putting my boots on and stood up, something dawned on me.

'Hold on. I fell asleep on the couch last night, and I woke up in Fluttershy's bed. Eh, must've tucked me in. I just hope we don't begin that mother-son relationship.' I thought, but shrugged it off as I put my MP3 player in my pocket and grabbed my headphones. Plugging them in my ears, I listened to Two Steps from Hell as I made my way out of the cottage and towards Ponyville.

XXXXX

Walking through Ponyville, I pulled my hood up so my ear plugs would remain hidden as I hummed an epic tune.

I waved at passerbyers as I was on my way to the library, who waved back with smiles. I was a little surprised to see them so welcoming, but then again, I didn't hurt anyone coming here, and if anything, I was the one that got hurt. I still had the bandage around my forehead to prove it.

Shrugging it off, I finally found the Golden Oaks Library, but before I got there, I heard an annoyed meow come from nearby, followed by the overly dramatic voice of Rarity.

"Opalessence dear, please come down! Could we at least talk about this?" Rarity pleaded upto the Persian cat, who only hissed in defiance and turned her back on the mare. Sighing, I walked up to see if I could help.

"What's wrong, Rarity?" I asked, stopping next to the distraught mare.

"Oh, it's horrible! Opal has no love for me anymore! I've tried feeding her, grooming her, and even playing with her!" Rarity cried.

_'Are those real tears?'_ I thought as I looked at Rarity, bewildered as I saw droplets stream down her cheeks, but surprisingly, her purple eyeliner didn't wash away. Shaking my head, I refocused on the predicament at hand- errr hoof, rather.

"Perhaps she just needs space like everyone does." I suggested. Rarity raised her head from her hands and looked up (Down) at me.

"What do you mean?" the fashionista asked, confused.

"Do you ever pay attention to her? Like really listen to what Opal want, need, like and dislike?" I asked, knowing full well she doesn't, but I can't let her know that. I'm still new here. Rarity, to my surprise, actually put some thought into it, and after a minute, her eyes widened with a gasp.

"Oh my, you're right! All this time I've been treating Opal as a trophy when I should be treating her as more!" Rarity exclaimed before growing a look of pure determination. "I know what I must do!" with that, the mare turned back to her pet in the tree. "Please Opal, just come down. I know I haven't paid you much attention as I just spoiled you, but from this point on, I promise to listen to you from now on. I won't just shower you with gifts and call it a day. Just give me one more chance." at this point, It all rested on Opal to accept or decline, and judging from Opal facing us and the light purr I heard, she accepted. I breathed a sigh of relief as Opal jumped down, landing in Rarity's arms.

I turned to walk away from a job well done, but I then thought of something just before I was about to walk off.

"Hey Rarity, how much will it cost for you to make me some new clothes?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Well, considering you only have that set of clothes you're wearing, I'll make you a discount; five bits per article. Deal?" Rarity offered. I didn't know how difficult it was to get bits, but it was all I was gonna get so...

"Deal." I accepted before we parted ways.

Walking up to the library, instead of barging in like everypony does in the show, I knocked like a normal human being. It wasn't long before Spike answered the door with a feather duster in hand.

"Hey Spike. Is Twilight here?" I asked, both of us at eye level with one another.

"Hey Damien. Yeah, she's up in her room. But she doesn't like being disturbed while she's reading." Spike warned as he motioned me in.

"Yeah? Well I don't like to be enrolled in school without my consent." I retorted as I closed the door behind me and made my way upstairs to Twilight's room where I none too gently rapped on the door.

"Twilight, you in there?" I called.

"Not now, Spike!" Twilight yelled back. That got me a bit more riled up as I swung open the door, but I kept my cool somewhat as Twilight looked up from her book at me.

"Do I really sound like Spike?" I asked, obviously displeased as I crossed my arms, leaning against the door frame. Twilight blushed as she fumbled for words. I would've laughed if I wasn't pissed off at the moment.

"D-Damien! I-I-I uhh... w-w-what are you doing here?" Twilight studdered, seeing my displeased look.

"Fluttershy told me this morning that you, without my consent, enrolled me in Cheerilee's school. I came to find out if it was true." I replied. Twilight nervously looked back and forth as she swollowed hard, but after a few more moments of agonizing silence, she finally caved in.

"Alright, you got me. I enrolled you into the school. B-but only so you can learn more about Equestria!" Twilight threw in to soften the blow, but the damage was done.

"Is that all?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Also, the Cutie Mark Crusaders wouldn't stop asking me." Twilight admitted, putting up a sheepish smile.

"Ohhhhh. Gotcha." I said, Twilight just looked at me, as if for the first time as my I changed from a look of displeasure to a look of understanding. "In that case, I'll go see what everyone else is up to. You mind if Spike tags along?" I asked, rearing to leave.

"N-no. Not at all." Twilight said, absent-mindedly.

"Cool." I said before heading out, but came back, poking my head in the doorway. "And Twilight, if you want to involve me in something, ASK first! I'll say yes. Cheers." and with that, I headed back downstairs to get Spike and head out, leaving an utterly shocked and confused mare.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at the royal castle, Luna was in her room, pacing back and forth, thinking about me.

"Is something the matter, sister?" Celestia asked, walking in. Luna looked up, facing her older sibling.

"Nothing, sister. Just thinking." Luna replied.

"What about? Is it Damien?" Celestia inquired as she walked over to the bed, taking a seat.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Luna said as she stopped her pacing. Celestia sighed.

"You're not thinking about the sex, are you? He'll have to be endowed to be able to pleasure an alicorn, and humans are not so susceptible to magic." Celestia reminded.

"Well, I was not thinking of it at the moment, but now that you mention it, I do have a spell I can use to help with that predicament." Luna said, a small grin beginning to form on her face. Celestia silently scolded herself for reminding her.

"Luna, this is a different time than before. There's no brothels or harems anymore. Times have changed." Celestia explained, trying to cajole her sister out of this.

"I'm... not so sure, sister. It will not take long for a mare to grow aroused around a human. You should know yourself from times past." Luna said, making the older sibling blush and look away, making her grin even wider. "Why can't we just simply let the boy have his fun? I know the mares will enjoy it just as much as he, if not more. There's so many mares and so little stallions that most mares have probably never felt a stallion inside them." the goddess of the night added. "I will go have a word with him." Luna said right before disappearing in a cerulean flash of magic before her sister had time to retort.

Sighing, Celestia got back up and headed out of Luna's room.

XXXXX

It was dusk right now, and I was headed back to Fluttershy's after a long day.

After I got Spike, we headed to Sugarcube Corner for a quick bite on the house, then we helped out at Rarity's earning me a few bits, after that, we lugged some apple carts and helped out at Sweet Apple Acres. Spike headed back to Rarity's, but I stayed, worked, got some bits, and had THE BEST apple pie I ever had in my life.

I was walking through the park, humming my epic tune when Luna appeared in front of me.

Stopping, I took out my ear plugs and nodded in greeting.

"Princess Luna." I addressed, stuffing the ear plugs into my pocket. Surprisingly, I wasn't intimidated by the 9 foot amazon goddess.

"Hello, Damien. I trust your stay in Ponyville has been... enjoyable?" the princess inquired, walking up so she was adjacent to me.

"Pretty good. You?" I asked in reply, motioning forward as we began a casual walk around the park.

"I've been doing fine as of late. However, I come to tell you how you can enjoy your stay even more." Luna said with a tiny hint of lust in her voice.

_'Here we go.'_ I thought, holding back a smile as I urged her to continue what she was going to say.

"Back then, in olden times, brothels and harems were not uncommon, and when humans lived amongst us, they were sources for unbelievable amounts of pleasure." Luna explained.

"Are you implying that I start a harem?" I inquired with a smirk.

"All I am saying is that I simply want you to have fun while you are here. There's so many mares out there that has never felt the pleasure of a man nor stallion inside them, and it is effortlessly easy for a human to attract mares. Need I explain further?" Luna asked.

"I'm definitely in if that's what you're asking." I assured, making the night goddess grow a cheek to cheek grin. .

"Splendid!" Luna exclaimed. "I have not forgotten about your 'martial arts' you spoke of. I will leave you and your friends free entry into the royal castle. I shoul see you tomorrow, Damien." and with that, Luna disappeared.

Once I was sure she was gone, I jumped up, tapping my boots together before I landed and did the Crash Bandicoot victory dance before heading home.

**And there you have it. Chapter 4 signed, sealed, and out in the field. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello one and all. I present to you Chapter 5 of Brony. Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way, shape, or form. **

Chapter 5

It was mid day of Saturday, and I was in Fluttershy's cottage, laying across the couch, listening to music. Specifically, Jak II Haven Forest.

Fluttershy said she was outside, tending to the animals, so I had the the place to myself, just sitting back to relax. That was, until Rainbow Dash came bursting into the door, startling me from my bliss. Sighing, I disconnected my Music Bullet from my MP3 and shoved them in my pocket before I heard Rainbow calling out for me.

"I'm on the couch." I called back as the pegasus flew over toward me, peering down at me from over the back of the couch.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Get your lazy flank up!" Rainbow exclaimed before none too gently pushing me off the couch.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, getting back up.

"The princesses gave us invitations to the royal castle! That's what!" Rainbow replied, holding two golden tickets at point blank from from my face. It was then that realization hit me.

"Ohhh." I said. _'Totally forgot about that.'_ I thought. "Why didn't you say so?" I said with half-fake, half-real enthusiasm. I was, in truth, a little excited to see the royal castle and go show off, but not as much as I should have for Rainbow to buy it.

"Kept it a surprise. Now come on! Princess Luna's waiting for us!" Rainbow Dash said before easily enough pushing me towards the door.

"Hold on a sec! I gotta get my stuff!" I reminded. Rainbow rolled her eyes before letting me so, allowing me to get my things.

"Meet me outside when you're done." Rainbow instructed before she flew out the door. It only took me about a minute to put my boots and stuff on. Tightening the straps on my backpack, I headed out of the cottage to meet up with the pegasus.

"Ready?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, but we're walking. I don't exactly trust your company yet." I explained.

"What?! Why not?" Rainbow asked, looking visibly hurt by my comment.

"Well, if memory serves, _you're_ the one that gave me this bandage." I reminded, rubbing a hand along the slightly dirtied fabric around my forehead. It got a little dirty from my work on Sweet Apple Acres the day prior.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Rainbow apologized, scratching the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"Accepted." I said, slightly taken aback by her apology. I figured that Equestrians aren't exactly familiar with violence, especially if blood starts to spill. Me? It happened quite often in fight classes and when I'm running around. "I'm actually used to getting an injury or two. Just not around the head. We're wasting time. Where are we going?" I asked, wanting to get a move-on.

"To the library. Let's go." Rainbow urged as we began our trek.

XXXXX

It was roughly a fifteen minute walk to the library when we saw the Mane Six and Spike waiting for us.

"So what's this I hear about us going to Canterlot?" I asked Twilight as I walked inside the library with Rainbow.

XXXXX

"So Damien, you're really athletic, right?" Rainbow started, drawing the attention of the others.

Me, who was staring out over the edge of the carriage, looked back at the group.

"Yeeeah?" I asked suspiciously, knowing Rainbow Dash's competitive attitude. "What about it?"

"Feel like racing me and Applejack in the annual Running of the Leaves next week?" Rainbow challenged, turning the head of Applejack.

"Beg yur pardon? Uh, no offense, Dash 'n Damien, but don'tcha think Damien's a bit too small ta be runnin wit us ponies?" Applejack retorted, making everypony stare at me with gaping eyes as I stared at Applejack with narrowed eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, leaning up in my chair. This made Applejack fumble for words, so I continued. "If you're saying I'm weak, I think you're sorely mistaken. If you remember, I outran you, Rainbow, and Fluttershy, the latter of whom could fly. I could leave you in the dust any day of the week." I gloated, my competitive side flared, the group giving 'ooo's before turning to Applejack for her reply. I often tried to avoid competition, but when my ability is challenged, I can never back down. However, Applejack had her own competitive side as well.

"Excuse me? Yur lookin at the three-time Equestria Rodeo champion. Unless ya can ride a bull, Ah reckon ah gotcha outmatched." Applejack rebutted.

_'Wait, hold on... no she didn't! She didn't win a single first place medal in... what was that episode name?... The Last Roundup!'_ I thought, remembering that episode.

Applejack and I could sit here all day and argue, but Twilight was the one to break up our argument.

"Guys! Instead of sitting here and arguing over who did what, why don't both of you participate in the Running of the Leaves?" Twilight suggested. Applejack and I exchanged a glare before nodding. Me and the farm pony stood up and walked towards each other. I was eye-level with her firm, perky breasts, and it took considerable will power not to motorboat her right then and there. My whole life, from year zero to year eighteen, breasts have fascina-

"Alright then, we'll race. Be prepared ta eat mah dust." Applejack said, extending a hand.

"I'll take you up on that. But you got that backwards." I replied, taking her hand, giving a firm squeeze. Applejack squeezed back, her hard-working farmer grip vs my parkour Ezio grip.

XXXXX

"Guess that's our stop." I said as the group and I looked out from the carriage to be met with the grand city of Canterlot. Canterlot was just as colorful and majestic as it was in the show. Tall, colorful buildings decorated the city, ponies, mostly unicorns, walked the streets with elite status, and royal solar guards walk the streets.

"So this is Canterlot. I must admit; I'm impressed." I commented, as if seeing it for the first time.

"Oh, I agree! Canterlot is where only the most upper-class and prestigious ponies live, Darling." Rarity commented.

"Seems like your kind of place." I said, making Rarity giggle and blush before we finally landed in front of the royal castle. Once we touched down, the side door opened and we all piled out to be met with a line of royal solar guards. Unlike in the cartoon, some of them were actually mares as well. Awesome.

They gave me looks of intrigue, curiosity, a bit of something else from the mares, but allowed easy passage when the group and I walked by, showing our invitation tickets, but that didn't stop conversation from brewing once we were out of earshot.

We were escorted by a pair of guards to the throne room where Celestia and Luna were waiting for us. Shining Armor an Cadence were there as well.

"Twily!" Shining exclaimed as the siblings ran towards one another, wrapping each other in an embrace. After the moment died down, everyone greeted one another, me walking up to the Sparkle family.

"Siblings?" I asked, walking up to Shining, Twilight, and Cadence. Twilight simply nodded before Shining and Cadence proceeded to greet me. They were roughly eight feet tall, so I was dwarfed my them moreso than the others.

"So this is the guy auntie was talking about. Pretty small." Shining assessed, looking me over, earning him narrowed eyes from me and a punch in the shoulder from Twilight.

_'Wait, does he mean me or... 'me'?'_ I thought, pondering at it.

"Shining, be sensitive! You offended Damien!" Twilight whispered, Cadence giggling before she walked up to me.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just being himself. I'm-" she began, extending a hand before I cut her off, taking her hand.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, a.k.a. Princess Cadence." I addressed, giving a gentleman's kiss on the hand. That made the princess of love giggle and blush. I smirked, shifting my gaze over to Shining, seeing his frown which made me smirk all the wider. Cadence and Twilight caught onto what I was doing and started laughing.

I don't know why, but I didn't really like Shining that much, but I wasn't gonna try to be too open about it. Once our moment died down and everyone greeted one another, I turned to the royal sisters, Luna being the first to speak as she stood from her thrown and descended the steps towards me.

"Greetings, Damien. I see you all have gotten my invitation." Luna assessed.

"Yup. If you invited me to see me fight, I'm ready." I said, grasping the attention of the entire room. Luna beamed with excitement.

"Ah, excellent! We shall begin immediately!" Luna exclaimed, retreating back to her thrown. "I'd advise giving Damien some space." Luna said as her horn began to glow. In front of Damien spawned what appeared to be a lightly armored lunar guard, but unlike the actual, it stood about as tall as Damien.

"He is but a manifestation of magic, so do not worry about being too violent." Luna assured. Twilight was about to speak up at the unheard-of display of magic, but decided to ask afterwards.

Everypony looked intently at the fight that was about to start. I took by backpack off and grabbed my mouthpiece from one of the pouches. Biting into it, I removed my jacket and boots and set them aside, leaving me in my tank, pants, shirt, and socks. I did a few stretches to loosen up before I faced my opponent, taking a stance, him doing the same.

"Begin."

**And there you have it. Chapter 5 signed, sealed, and out in the field. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


End file.
